


Colorblind

by chibinekochan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekochan/pseuds/chibinekochan





	Colorblind

It was something normal to him. Jihyun noticed his condition quite early in his life.

While others always admired the blue sky, to him it was just a vast gray.

It was just normal to him, but he knew it was not normal. In his dreams he could sometimes see colors. He soon found it hard to wake up from those dreams.

Jihyun never complained about his condition. At least he could see colors in his dreams. This made them only more special to him.

Jihyun felt drawn to what he could only see in his dreams. He started to take pictures at a very young age. He never could see the vast colors in his pictures but his photographs managed to capture a beauty only known to very few.

Sometimes he could capture someone at his side in his dreams. Jihyun never saw the person but he felt warm with them. He always had a longing for this warm feeling but nothing could ever compare to it. The closest he felt to this warmth was when he took Photographs.

This was the main reason he kept doing this, even when he could never see the colors that his photographs had.

It was just sometimes painful to him to look at them.

Jihyun felt honored by every compliment he received. He liked how he could show others the beauty, he was unable to see.

Jihyun decided to study photography and soon his pictures were drawing people in. Every time the people would gather around his works he was asking himself what they see.

How would his photographs look to him with color ?

He gave himself the artist’s name V and started to become more and more popular.

Jihyun never really cared for the fame. He was happy when people told him they love his work. He was glad to hear when they loved his work.

Jihyun not really felt like his works were really capturing anything truly beautiful. Somehow the landscapes in his dream ever looked so beautiful that nothing could compare to them.

No matter where he went, it was never even close to his dreams.

Maybe it was just the fact that he not saw the colors of the things in front of him. Somehow he ever felt hollow when he looked at his own work.

The lack of colors in his world started to feel more and more like a reflection of his heart.

That was till the day when Jihyun met her. When he first saw her he could see a color it was only one but still it was the most beautiful one he ever seen.

It was so radiant that he was drawn in right away.

Jihyun could not help it but talk to her. The more they talked the more radiant she was becoming.

Her name was Rika, she was pure and glowing to him.

Everything he could not be and the way she talked about his works made Jihyun able to see them.

When ever he was with her there was something like color in his black and white world.

Jihyun was so grateful for this sunshine that he forgave her everything. No matter what she did it only made him love her even more.

He knew that it was not right, but he was so drawn to her that he not cared how much she was burning him.

It was so much that even the colors in his dreams vanished more and more. It was way too late when he tried to stop her.

He was so lost that he lost her, and he only blamed himself for it.

Jihyun had lost the one thing that gave his life any color. He not even cared that she had rendered him almost blind.

What did his sight matter now ?

Nothing really mattered anymore to Jihyun.

All that was left from the woman that Jihyun loved was their RFA family.

This one thing he wanted to protect at least no matter the cost.

The RFA and the picture that everyone had from Rika.

He already had everything planned, they would blame him in the end. This was what he wanted, to save Rika and to save the RFA from harm.

He just needed one more sign from Rika to know that this was what she really wanted.

That was the day when Luciel called him to tell him about the intruder.

Somehow V knew this was what he was waiting for.

He convinced Luciel and the others to let [Name] join.

It was very easy they were all eager to have another party and if Rika had chosen them, then V would gladly accept it.

Without him the RFA would need someone to heal their wounds. Jihyun knew they all needed someone to help them.

[Name] really was everything the RFA needed and more. Jihyun saw this in the chats. Even he felt affected by [Name]´s kindness. [Name] somehow ever managed to say what the others needed to hear, and she could see their wounds.

It was something that Rika could do a long time ago.

This was still different from that time. Jihyun could not pinpoint it but [Name] felt more real, more genuine. They were not a radiant blinding light. It was more gentle more honest light.

Sometimes [Name] was even brutally honest but even then they were always real.

Jihyun was in the middle of his own plan, but he still found himself logging in to read their messages.

The first time he called [Name] was just to thank them for everything.

They said that he should log in more so they could talk in chat. He got curious to find more out about them.

Specially when he saw how [Name] had affected the RFA in just a few short days.

He had to see them at least once. Just to make sure that the RFA really was in good hands.

Jihyun not even wanted to go to the party, but he felt like he had to. It was like a higher power drew him in.

The RFA was more than happy to see their leader looking forward to the party.

Jihyun got more and more curious how they would describe his photograph to him once they saw them right in front of them.

He felt happy to meet them at least once, but somehow there was also a different feeling in him. Jihyun had never felt this kind of sadness before. He pushed this feeling away from him.

At least till Jihyun then met [Name] for the first time. It was in front of his photograph. Just like he imaged it.

They were just like he imaged them. It felt like he once dreamed of them.

When they turned around to him, Jihyun saw something he never seen before. They were not smiling, Jihyun saw tears on their face. He felt like his heart was stopping from that sight.

He had no idea why the Photograph made them so sad.

Jihyun had to know and walked over to them.

They wiped their tears off and smiled at Jihyun.

They were not even sure why they cried and Jihyun was not sure what to say.

He looked at [Name] and then he noticed something really strange. Everything looked different suddenly.

Jihyun could not see clearly anymore but for the first time in his life he saw colors, just like in his dreams.

Suddenly he felt tears on his cheeks. It was like a flash of feelings overwhelming him. All the colors he never had seen before and then [Name]. The one he had seen in his dreams countless times but never really clearly.

Jihyun could not believe it.

They both were standing their tears on their faces unsure what to do next.

[Name] made a few step forward and hugged Jihyun.

 

Neither of them knew what to do or what to feel, but they knew this was right.


End file.
